1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a greenhouse structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A greenhouse is a major facility for intensive and high-economic value agriculture. It provides a good growing environment for crops. The greenhouse is an enclosed glass house used for growing plants, in regulated temperatures, humidity, and ventilation. Greenhouses have long been used for holding plants over cold seasons and to some extent for growing tropical plants and hothouse fruit. However, it is time-consuming and very inconvenient to built a greenhouse.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a greenhouse structure which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.